


dinner date disaster

by galaxsci, wiseheartedloki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (the kamumota), (the saiouma), Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxsci/pseuds/galaxsci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseheartedloki/pseuds/wiseheartedloki
Summary: Kaito, in a stroke of "genius," proposes a double date upon hearing that Shuichi and Kokichi are dating. Just one problem: he doesn't have a romantic partner. Fortunately, he has a friend in Izuru Kamukura, who's willing to help him out, and who he's definitely NOT gay for. In between an attempted murder plot, multiple fake dates, and a snowball of lies, there's no second guesses that this is a perfect recipe for a dinner date disaster!
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Kamukura Izuru, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	dinner date disaster

**Author's Note:**

> so, you may be wondering, why izuru/kaito. the answer? yes <3
> 
> anyways, this is a collaborative effort between two friends with brainrot. we hope you enjoy!

“YOU’RE DATING KOKICHI???”

Kaito’s voice rang through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy. Shuichi nearly had to cover his ears from how loud he was. He swore something broke from the scream. Kaito’s expression reads as shocked, at least from Shuichi’s perspective.

“I- I am, yes.”

“How long? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why… HIM!?”

“That’s a lot of questions, ah…” He glances to the side. “Well, um, first of all, three mon-”

“MONTHS??? HOW- WHAT???”

“Yes, three months. What, ah, what is it?”

“And you didn’t tell me until now?”

“I- W-Well, I know you guys don't like each other, a-and I didn’t want to cause any conflict or anything…”

“I… would have put that aside, y’know? My hate for Kokichi is nothing compared to my love for you!” He bumps his fist together.

“You… You would?” He looks up at him. 

Kaito claps a hand onto Shuichi’s shoulder, “Of course! I mean, I’m keeping an eye on him, but only a little more than I would for anyone else!”

Shuichi hugs him.

“Uh- Bro? You good?” Despite his questioning, he returns the hug.

“Yeah, I- I’m good. I’m just… Really happy.”

“Oh! Alright!” He pulls Shuichi in closer. And so, they hug. 

“I was, ah, kind of expecting the opposite of this to happen…”

“What? What’s the opposite of hugging? Hugging but upside down?”

“No, no.” He shakes his head. “I meant, like… Abandoning me.”

“Shuichi…” Kaito ruffles Shuichi’s hair- or tries, since the hat is in the way. “I’m not gonna abandon you. You’re my sidekick, y’know?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I am me, y’know.”

“That’s the appeal!”

“Ah-?”

“You’re great Shuichi, trust me!”

Shuichi shakes his head a bit. “If you say so, I guess I can’t stop you… So, ah, yeah. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“Well, thanks for telling me bro! I’m glad you trust me enough to! Though, I do need to make sure he isn’t pulling any funny business.” He places his chin on Shuichi’s head in thought. “Maybe a double date?”

Shuichi looks at him in confusion for a second. “You aren’t dating anyone, though?”

“Uh. Well. Sure I am!” He’s not, but he disconnects from Shuichi to gesture wildly anyway, “I- uh. Totally am seeing someone! And they’d love to go on a double date, I’m sure!”

“Oh! Who is it?”

“Uh- Well-” Kaito thought as hard as he could. He can’t say Maki, Shuichi would have known. Really, anyone from their class is out of the picture, because Shuichi is perceptive enough to have noticed it. So of course, he said the name of the first person he thought of who wasn’t in their class, which was, “Izuru! Kamukura! Him. Yeah…”

“Huh… The school cryptid? I guess that would explain why I didn’t know…”

“Yeah! Y’know, we hang out a lot, and one thing led to another, and… boom! Romance!”

Shuichi nodded a bit. “Well, alright, then. When and where? O-Oh, wait, all four of us probably need to coordinate this, right? We should make a group chat.”

“Izuru… Doesn’t have a phone. Well- he does, but I don’t think he can use it to call anyone. I’d need to go ask him.”

“Ohh. So, you’ll be doing the texting for the both of you?”

“Yeah! Let me just go find him and ask him if he’s down, I’ll text you either way.” Kaito exits, leaving Shuichi alone.

* * *

He finds Izuru sitting in the library, with a stack of books next to him. The lights were dimmed, creating an eerie vibe that someone like Izuru would enjoy in full faith. White noise played through his phone speaker. There was nobody else in the room. It was calm. It was quiet. It was… Boring.

At least, it was boring until Kaito came bounding in, shouting “IZURU? YOU IN HERE?” as if he forgot he was in a library. 

“I am, yes,” He says, turning a page. “Right here.”

“Izuru!” Kaito’s face brightened as he sped over to Izuru. “Found you!” 

Izuru shut the book and set it on the table, turning to have a better view of Kaito. “Kaito. What do you want?” 

With a surprising amount of sincerity, and a whole lot of sugary love, he replied, “You!”

He pauses for a moment. “What?”

“Well, also a bit of a favor? If you don’t mind…” He puts an arm behind his head, closing his eyes.

“What is your favor, Kaito?”

“Weeeell… So, I may have told Shuichi we’re dating.”

“ … You _what_?”

“Yeah! Because, well, apparently he’s dating Kokichi, and I wanna make sure Kokichi isn’t pulling any funny business, so I suggested a double date, and he was like ‘Kaito you aren’t dating anyone’ and I was like ‘Actually I’m dating Izuru’, and. Yeah. So can you go on a date with me so I can monitor Kokichi?”

“Hm. Alright.” He nods. 

“Wait really? You’ll just… help?”

“It doesn’t sound boring. Plus… It will hopefully be amusing to watch everything go wrong.”

“Hey! It’s not gonna go wrong! Everythings gonna work out just fine!”

He raises an eyebrow, which… Is an expressive show of emotion for him. “And when are you going to tell Shuichi and Kokichi that we aren’t _actually_ dating?”

Kaito freezes, before chuckling, “We fake a break-up! Obviously!”

“We fake a break-up?”

“Yeah! Just tell them we broke up like… a week later! They believe us, things go back to normal!”

“That could work. Alright. Shall we?”

“Well I mean what times are you free?”

There’s a small pause, before Izuru quietly says, “All of them.”

Kaito chuckles, “That certainly makes planning easier. Hold on.” He creates a group chat called ‘double date’, adding himself, Shuichi, and Kokichi. 

* * *

kaito: so when are you guys free? izu is fine whenever and ill just tell you if im good

kokichi: oh hey space boy~~~ arent you glad i stole your man?

kaito: fuck off

shuichi: We should be good on Friday, right, Kokichi?

kokichi: im free~~ how about you, idiot?

kaito: i’m free for dinner. you guys think this place works [attachment.jpg]? arrive at 7.

shuichi: That’ll work!

kaito: alright! ill see you two lovebirds then!

* * *

“What did they say?” Izuru asks.

“Friday night, at seven! It’s at a pretty upscale place, but I take it you have a suit?”

“Of course I have a suit. Who do you think I am?”

“Izuru Kamukura, my dear friend who I care about very much and adore spending time with!!!”

“You know another Izuru who you care about and adore time spent with?” He stands up. “Friday night. Alright. Will I meet you at your dorm?”

“Hmm… Maybe meet me a little earlier. Cause I love you to death bro, but you really should do something with your hair.”

“What time?”

“Depends on how much you’re willing to let me style your hair!”

“What’s the maximum time you would want?”

“I dunno, a few hours? I also do just wanna spend time with you, so!”

“Alright. I will show up at four PM.” Without giving Kaito a chance to respond, Izuru walks out of the library.

Kaito, now alone, looks down at his hands, before realizing… “Holy shit. I don’t have a suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> guhhuh, that was fun to write. more coming soon... hopefully. interact, kudos, comment, y'know,,, all that. makes someones day! - galaxsci
> 
> Hehe Kamumota go brrrr. - Loki
> 
> tune in next time to find out how the hell kaito plans to get a suit!


End file.
